Bus of the KK Undead
Bus of the KK Undead is a zombie comedy film and sequel to the film Night of the KK Undead. It is KB Fan Fiction Productions’ 118th feature film. Plot Chapter VII - "Terror Spreads to University" The film is set five months after the events of Night of the KK Undead. K. Joshua gets admitted to Sunny University after finding out that he gets better marks than Sheila in the Final Assessment Test. There, he meets his Biology lecturer, Professor Eva Chen, who wants his help to escape her abusive husband, corrupt billionaire Damien Tong. Later, Japanese samurai agent Mihasa Sakamoto arrives at the university, sensing a similar incident to the events of Night. She sees ten university students, including Angela, Rina and Crystal, holding a radioactive substance identical to the one in Night to be brought to the university lab. When the students analyse the substance at the lab, the lights go off and all ten of them are irradiated. They die at the spot shortly afterwards. After 5 minutes, Angela raises her arm, becoming the first zombie to awaken after 5 months. The other nine students soon follow. Chapter VIII - "Just Another Saturday Night" It is Saturday morning at the university as it prepares for a grand prom party for graduates. Joshua and Eva meet Mihasa who informs Joshua about last night's happening. The three discuss the occurrence of zombies during the events of Night and as a result, Eva decides to concoct a more effective remedy to reform the zombies. Meanwhile, the university had reported that ten students went missing the night before. The preparation goes on despite the warning. At the evening, the ten zombie students walk on a highway overlooking the abandoned Bloody Revolution Project. They find two dead drug addicts and revived them as zombies using the same technique from the previous film. They then head to the university. Back at the university, the prom night kicked off at 8.00 pm and it invited a flamboyant singer from Hong Kong named Lady Lala (a parody of Lady Gaga). Although they are not invited, Joshua, Eva and Mihasa are seated at the prom, where they continue their discussion. During her performance (singing her version of "LoveGame"), Lala was killed on stage by Angela with a machine gun. This caused shock to the audience until Lala's lifeless corpse was injected with Angela's own blood. The audience flee screaming from the hall as Lady Lala rises from the dead as a zombie. After the hall is cleared, the zombie Lala is made the zombie group's leader and named the group the "Terrifying 13". Chapter IX - "The Long Bad Bus Journey" Two hours after the murder and zombification of Lady Lala, Joshua decides to leave for KK and events take a turn for the worse. Eva wants to join, but she is asked by Joshua to stay. Joshua and Mihasa later board an express bus to KK, where they are struck with an idea – to obtain the HCl formula from the first film to be given to Eva. At the bus to KK, the two heard some singing before they realize the Terrifying 13 had hijacked their bus trip. They attack everyone in the bus except for the bus’s ticket collector. The bus begins to lose balance after the bus driver was knocked unconscious, and later was driven by Mihasa (who said that she failed her driving license in Japan), which causes all the members of the Terrifying 13 to be flung out of the bus. After everything is well (with Mihasa getting the hang of driving the bus), Joshua meets the ticket collector, who introduces herself as Julia Ying. Meanwhile on the street, the Terrifying 13 encounters a black-colored Jaguar car which belonged to Damien Tong. The zombies attack the car, causing it to crash into a road sign and Damien to be slightly injured. Lady Lala then pulls out the road sign, removes the sign panel and uses the pole to smash through the car’s windscreen and pierce Damien’s body, killing him on the spot. Chapter X - "The Dance of Death" The bus, driven by Mihasa, has reached KK. Joshua, Mihasa and Julia head to Joshua’s home to collect the remaining HCl spray bottles. Later, Julia begins telling her backstory to Joshua and Mihasa. Julia reveals that she is the daughter of Eva and Damien. Damien had abused his wife and child when the latter is at a very young age. This is due to Damien being a corrupt billionaire who always gambles and had terribly bad luck in every gambling debt after his last win five years ago. Because of Damien’s frequent abusing, Eva and Julia separate from him and live new lives. Eva continues on as the university’s professor and lecturer of Biology while Julia becomes a bus ticket collector. They changed their surnames to keep their identities safe. Julia explains that she has a lack of education due to her father’s abusive nature. She wants to go to further her studies at a university. At the same time in a petrol station, the Terrifying 13 infected Damien’s corpse with Lady Lala’s blood, turning Damien into a zombie. This began a fight to become the leader of the Terrifying 13, in which Lady Lala was eliminated from the group. Dejected, Lala attempts to commit suicide by walking into the street, but when a silver car was about to hit her, it stopped and Eva stepped out of its driver seat. Lala asks Eva to hit her, but Eva puts Lala into her car before driving into KK. In KK, Joshua received a phone call from Eva that she is coming to pick him up. Joshua, Mihasa and Julia are picked up by Eva. In Eva’s car, Joshua tells Eva that he and Mihasa had found her daughter. Reunited, the group head back to the university. Meanwhile, the same bus also passes the highway, and is re-occupied by the Terrifying 13, now with Damien as the group’s leader. The zombies kill everyone in the bus and turned them into zombies. The next day at the university lab, Joshua gave Eva the HCl formula to become a blueprint for her anti-zombie chemical formula. As Lala is still a zombie, Lala becomes the test subject for the experiment. The formula turns out to be a success, and Lady Lala is de-zombified. Later during the university assembly on Monday, Eva announces the zombie incident and prepares the university students and faculty for an incoming zombie invasion. In the evening, the zombies arrive, led by Damien and the Terrifying 13. A war broke out between the university students and faculty against the zombies. Joshua, accompanied by Julia and Mihasa, pose as zombies (the same way Joshua leads the Aranda Squad to follow a crowd of zombies in Night). As they get inside the university, however, Angela sees past and attacks Joshua. Mihasa strikes from behind and sprays Angela with Eva’s formula, causing Angela to fall unconscious. Meanwhile in the battle, Eva grabs a machine gun loaded with her anti-radiation formula to fight her zombified husband. Six rounds of the formula fail to take him down, and Eva is overpowered and injured by Damien. Julia, who arrived at the scene at the time, successfully restored her father to his normal state with the machine gun. At the aftermath of the battle, all the zombies, including Damien, are reformed thanks to Eva’s formula. Damien, however, realizes what he has done to his wife and daughter, and agrees to use some of his wealth to give Julia an opportunity to get a degree in her Biology. In the post-credits scene, the radioactive substance is taken by an unidentified person. Cast TBA! Category:Films Category:Bus of the KK Undead